I don't like your Girlfriend
by Valgrace
Summary: /-Odio a los hombres- soltó Ginny. -Son todos iguales, todos unos idiotas- agregó Hermione. -Y despistados- concluyó Luna/ GinnyxDraco. LunaxNeville. HermionexRon


I don't like your Girlfriend

Ginny bufó enfadada mientras miraba con enfado hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Solo bastó con ver _esa_ escena para aumentar su enojo y quitarle el apetito. Deberían hacer ilegal ese tipo de demostraciones en público. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que ser tan _cariñosos_? Siguió mandando miradas asesinas hasta que sintió como alguien tomaba asiento a su lado, y al ver quién era se le esfumó el enojo y no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente. Sabía perfectamente que era Luna, porque su perfume floral le llegó apenas se sentó. Volvió la vista al frente, topándose con los ojos azules de Neville, que miraban curiosos a Luna, para variar. Otra cosa que sabía perfectamente era que, de seguro, ella lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Y tenía toda la razón del mundo para hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía Neville ser el novio de Hannah Abbott, esa hueca Hufflepuff? No es que ella tuviera nada contra ella, pero ¿Hannah? Esta bien, la chica se notaba que estaba enamorada de él desde…. ¿Cuarto? Pero el jamás había mostrado ningún interés en ella…. Y, como dicen los muggles, para mí _hay gato encerrado_.

-Ginny, ¿Hiciste la tarea de transformaciones?- preguntó, sin despegar la vista ni un momento del chico, el cual ya empezaba a incomodarse, porque Ginny también se sumó a la causa "Incomodemos a Neville con la mirada".

-Por supuesto- respondió esta, mientras sonreía burlona cuando Hannah tomó asiento al lado de su 'novio'.

-Hola Nev- saludó esta, con su voz súper chillona en un patético tono meloso, mientras besaba su mejilla. Luna jamás creyó poder odiar a alguien, pero estaba muy equivocada. Si había alguien a quien odiaba, era a Hannah Abbott. Aunque Neville, a pesar de ser su 'amor platónico' no estaba muy lejos de recibir su odio también, por ser tan… superficial.

-Hannah- le sonrió él. Luna conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa, era de cortesía. No era la misma que le dirigía a ella, que utilizaba cuando estaba embobado. Estaba definitivamente segura de que ella _movía _más al chico. Es decir, Hannah y Neville eran muy parecidos, no era por insultar al Longbottom, pero le faltaba esa chispa que Luna si tenía. Le faltaba su locura, su buen humor, su manera de no seguir la lógica. Necesitaba alguien que lo obligue a estar al límite, y no a ser el chico bueno que estaba acostumbrado a ser. Con Hannah, lo único que conseguía eran horas enteras de hablar sobre hechizos anti-acné, y revistas de chismes.

-Oh, Hannah, disculpa si sueno grosera, pero, ¿No deberías estar en la mesa de Hufflepuff?- le preguntó Ginny, con un tono falsamente interesado.

-Pero si Luna tampoco pertenece a Gryffindor, pero sin embargo esta aquí…-la rubia ceniza le dirigió una mirada confundida.

-Oh Han, no te molestes, lo que pasa es que Ginn se levantó un poco malhumorada, ya sabes. No le hagas caso- le aconsejó Neville, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Ambas chicas cruzaron miradas de asco, y la pelirroja, hizo una cara rara, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, lo cual podría pasar si hubiera comido. Hizo una mueca de fastidio recordando el motivo de su falta de apetito.

-Luna…- Ginny se dirigió a la rubia, para distraerse, la chica sonrió de lado- que bonito es empezar el desayuno así, ¿Cierto?

-Hermoso- respondió esta, con un tono de sarcasmo muy evidente.

-Creo que Ernie me llama- murmuró la Huffle, mientras se levantaba algo sonrojada, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su mesa. Apenas estuvo fuera de la vista de los tres Gryffindor, las chicas sonrieron triunfantes y chocaron los cinco debajo de la mesa, mientras que el chico les dirigía una mirada cansina.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

-¿Qué problema tienen con ella?- preguntó, mientras apoyaba ambos codos en la mesa, dejando caer el mentón entre estos. Ninguna de las dos entendía cómo no se daba cuenta del hecho de no soportar a su novia.

-No entiendo porque sigues con ella- soltó Luna soñadoramente, o sea como siempre, mientras tomaba un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

-Nose, tal vez, ¿Por qué la amo?- Luna dejó caer el vaso ya vacio, con una sonrisa divertida, sobre la mesa. Ginny enarcó las cejas.

-No puedes amar a un persona de la noche a la mañana, Neville- le respondió, mientras acomodaba su varita detrás de su oreja, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su frente.

-Yo no me enamoré de la noche a la mañana de ella…- le dijo Neville, notablemente sonrojado. Luna había dado en el blanco.

-¡Por el amor al Quidditch Neville!- le dijo un tono de voz más elevado Ginny, mientras se levantaba, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, llamando la atención de algunos de los Gryffindor- ¡estas con ella solamente porque sufrió mucho por lo de su madre, y quieres reconfortarla de esa manera! ¡Piénsalo, por Merlín! ¡Ella no se merece esto!- terminó diciendo, aunque con 'ella' no se refería a Hannah, sino a Luna. Luego, dirigiéndose a los de primero que la miraban algo atemorizados dijo- Y ustedes, dejen de mirarme así. No es algo del otro mundo gritarle a tu mejor amigo- se volteó, dispuesta a irse de ahí.

-Ginny tiene razón Nev- le hizo notar distraídamente Luna, mientras se paraba- deberías organizar tus sentimientos.

-Hola chicos- el trío dorado apareció, tomando asiento, liderado por Hermione, la cual se sentó en frente de Luna, como Ron, mientras que Harry tomo asiento al lado de esta-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó algo confundida, al ver como ellos se miraban fijamente, como si fuera una pelea interna.

-Nada Hermione- negó Luna, mientras le sonreía de manera… rara- tan solo….un intercambio de opiniones. Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Ginny antes de que mate a alguien- y sin más, salió de esa atmosfera de tensión que se había creado, saltando y tarareando suavemente una canción que había escuchado de la televisión muggle que Ginn había conseguido hacer entrar al colegio hacía unas semanas.

-Mujeres- soltaron al mismo tiempo Ron, Neville y Harry. Hermione arqueó ambas cejas- no hay quien las entienda- agregó Ron, mientras miraba sonriente los platos frente a él. Lavender pasó por al lado de él, sonriéndole y tirándole –no literalmente- un beso, el cual hizo sonreír a Ron, a su novia quien ya no estaba tan demostrativa como antes.

-Eso es, porque tienes el rango emocional de una cuchara, Ronald Weasley- sentenció Hermione, mientras le sacaba el vaso de la mano y se lo vaciaba entero en la cabeza, logrando que la mitad de la mesa se quedara congelada, ante la reacción de la 'Prefecta perfecta' - a ver si eso te ayuda un poco más a entender a las mujeres, que tan complicadas somos- refunfuñó enojada, mientras se paraba totalmente frustrada, y, dirigiéndole una última mirada de desdén, salió del salón sacudiendo la cabeza, ante la mirada incrédula de algunos.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- preguntó Ron en voz alta, totalmente confundido, aun con el jugo de calabaza escurriendo entre sus cejas. Harry no pudo soportarlo, y soltó una larga y sonora carcajada, que contagió a todos los que observaban la escena, o sea la mitad del comedor. Nadie entendía cómo el despistado Weasley no notaba la actitud no tan indirecta de Hermione hacia Ron y su novia. Tal y como dijo Hermione, Ronald no se destaca por ser una persona lo que se dice 'sensible'.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<strong>_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Ginny caminó super enfadada por los pasillos. Para ella era muy obvio el hecho de que Luna y Neville se querían que no entendía cómo era el chico era tan cabeza dura como para no invitarla a salir o algo así. Luna era una chica genial, y muy pocas personas podían apreciarlo, y ella sabía que Neville era una de esas personas. Ambos se querían más que como amigos, pero claro, el pobre de Neville, tan tímido, puede ponerse de novio con una _cualquiera_, pero admitir sus sentimientos hacia alguien que conoce, prácticamente, desde siempre, le resulta más difícil. A Luna, no puede siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Bufó enojada, mientras pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos. ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan… ciegos o bobos en cuanto a lo sentimental? Neville no se da ni cuenta de que Luna está perdidamente enamorada de él, está segura de que a Ron no se le ocurre ni por asomo todos los sentimientos de Hermione hacia él, y ese idiota. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza con exasperación… ese idiota que no puede darse cuenta de que ella lo ama. ¡Estúpidos hombres! Otro ejemplo acerca de los hombres y su idiotez llegó a su mente, pero no pudo terminar su pensamiento porque chocó muy fuertemente contra alguien.

-Eh Weasley, deberías tener más cuidado- le dijo _esa _voz. Precisamente la que no quería escuchar.

-Tenías que ser Hombre- soltó la pelirroja sin pensar, mientras de un empujón lo quitaba de su camino, cada vez más furiosa.

-Una observación bastante inteligente para alguien como tú- le respondió él, mirándola de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa petulante, mientras ella se levantaba- Y tu tenías que ser mujer para decir una obviedad como esa.

-¿Disculpa?- Genial. Como si lo necesitara, recibía un comentario machista, en aquel momento, y venido de Draco Malfoy.

-además de mujer, sorda - dijo con sorna, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos y sonreía de forma altiva.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende el hecho de que además de orgulloso, egocéntrico, arrogante e idiota, seas MACHISTA.- Respondió ella, mientras le lanzaba una mirada que, de haber podido, lo hubiera dejado treinta metros bajo tierra.

-¿Perdón? ¿Idiota? ¿yo?- preguntó el rubio, fingiendo indignación, ya que no le parecía nada desagradable lo de pelear con la Weasley. Además de Astoria y quizá su madre, era la única mujer con la que podría conversar –si se le podría llamar así a las discusiones con Ginny- por horas, sin aburrirse.

-Así que admites que eres orgulloso, egocéntrico y arrogante, además de machista- sonrió una triunfante Ginny, al ver como Draco hacía una mueca.

-Nunca antes me habías llamado idiota- respondió de manera desinteresada, mientras sonreía de lado, al ver a Astoria llegar al trote hasta donde estaban ellos. Su largo cabello castaño se movía con gracia a su par, y sus ojos avellanas demostraban claramente que no le agradaba para nada ver quien acompañaba a su novio. Apenas estuvo a su lado, miro con asco a la pelirroja quien le devolvió una mirada llena de ira.

-Drake- dijo, agregando a su voz chillona un timbre empalagoso, raro en ella, que se pasa gritándole órdenes a la gente. El gesto hizo al rubio enarcar una ceja - ¿Qué haces con esta… escoria? – preguntó, luego de mirar despectivamente a Ginny, quien le respondió sarcásticamente:

-Que comentario tan gracioso, viniendo de una persona de nombre 'Astoria', ¿no te suenan parecidos? Pues a mi si: escoria, Astoria, escoria, Astoria- sonrió Ginny, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo que su cabello se moviera. Draco se dio cuenta de que nunca había podido ver ese hermoso brillo que tenía o el delicioso aroma floral que casi le hace perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, que ahora se concentraban en había notado lo brillante que era, tampoco ese aroma floral tan delicioso que bloqueaban sus sentidos.

-Estúpida comadreja- soltó Astoria, al no encontrar nada con que contraatacar. Wow. La dejó sin palabras en una sola frase. Eso superaba las expectativas del Slytherin- ¿Drake, vamos cariñito?- le preguntó osando ese tono empalagoso de nuevo. Ginny puso cara de asco_. Estúpida_ _pasto verde, _pensó. Miró a Draco, con la pequeña esperanza de que este se negase, aunque sabía que las posibilidades eran casi inexistentes.

-Ok, como quieras- respondió este, aunque no mostraba entusiasmo alguno. Esto le cayó mal a Ginevra, quien hizo una mueca de disconformidad, que no pasó desapercibida por Malfoy, que sin saber por qué, tuvo una extraña sensación de… ¿Triunfo? No lo sabía, pero fue raro, aunque no desagradable.

-Dios, creo que voy a vomitar- rió Ginny incomoda, aunque pasó desapercibido por la castaña, que simplemente le restó importancia- me voy antes de que no pueda resistir la tentación de ver tu rostro lleno de vomito.

_**You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about ya all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?<strong>_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
><strong>_

Luna sonrió al ver a su amiga sentada a la sombra de un árbol, que daba la bella vista hacia el lago. Se sentó con parsimonia a su lado, saludando a Hermione, la cual estaba del otro lado.

-Odio a los hombres- soltó Ginny, sin venir al caso, con la mirada perdida en el agua cristalina del lago, donde se podía ver nadar al calamar gigante.

-Son todos iguales, todos unos idiotas- agregó Hermione, que tenía la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del árbol, y un libro descansando abierto en su regazo, aunque a la rubia le parecía –y estaba segura- de que no lo había tocado en toda la tarde.

-Y despistados- concluyó Luna, mientras miraba con aire soñador el cielo- ¿Creen que en algún momento Neville me tome en cuenta?

-Por Merlín Luna- Ginny sonrió- se nota que está enamorado de ti, pero ya sabes cómo es Neville, primero va a pensar en ese mosquita muerta de Hufflepuff antes que en él. ¿No notas como te mira? ¿O como te sonríe?

-Entonces es un idiota- murmuró esta, con un deje de tristeza, extraño en ella, aun sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-Se los dije- comentó Hermione, mientras se ataba el cabello en una cola de caballo- al menos el si te presta atención, es decir, sabe que eres 'Una mujer' – dijo Hermione, recordando el baile del 4to año.

-Ron es un idiota. No reconocería a una verdadera mujer aunque esta le tirase jugo de calabaza en la cabeza- bromeó Ginny, logrando que un notorio sonrojo se apodere de las mejillas de la morena- los rumores vuelan- agregó, al ver la cara interrogante por parte de su amiga.

-Es un idiota- susurró en respuesta, mientras bajaba la mirada, ya que los ojos empezaban a picarle, y un nudo en la garganta se hacía presente, indicándole que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llorar- no puedo creer que haga esas cosas. Es decir, creí que podría llegar a sentir algo por mí- no pudo evitar que la voz se le quiebre, y soltar un leve sollozo- Estaba tan celoso cuando Víktor me invitó al baile, pero ahora…

-Tsk- Ginny chasqueó la lengua, sonriéndole dulcemente- Ron está enamorado de ti, lo presiento, es más, lo sé. Esas miradas, esas sonrisas, sus ojos brillan cuanto te nombra. Estuvo preguntándome todo el verano si me había llegado alguna noticia tuya, siendo que el trío se manda cartas todo el tiempo. Su problema, como bien tú dijiste, es que es un idiota, y uno de los más grandes. Además, podrá ser valiente en lo que se refiere a arriesgar su vida o salvar la de otros, pero es un cobarde todo lo referido a lo sentimental. Como dijiste, tiene el rango emocional de una cuchara – finalizó, con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias por querer reconfortarme Ginn- le devolvió la sonrisa Hermione, mientras se secaba las lagrimas- pero… ¿Tu sigues enamorada de Harry?- preguntó, al notar que allí estaban Luna y ella, ahogando sus penas de amor, pero Ginny no parecía triste por un amor no correspondido, o uno platónico. La aludida bufó, mientras acomodaba su cabello, luego sonrió.

- No es por Harry por lo que estoy aquí- respondió con aparente facilidad, mientras recogía sus piernas, y apoyaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas, mirando fijamente de nuevo el lago- es complicado explicar….

-A él tampoco le pasas desapercibida- murmuró al aire Luna, despegando la vista del cielo, para fijarla en Ginny, la cual la miro sorprendida, no entendía como ella se había dado cuenta. Luego sonrió. Luna es Luna, y además su mejor amiga.- él también te mira, y no es una mirada de 'Oh, Weasley es fea' Y no es una sola mirada, son muchas. Y no, no se puede interpretar como 'La mirare más fijo para ver que demonios le ven esos idiotas. Nada. Fea, Fea.' No, esa mirada de 'Es linda, linda, pero imposible, imposiblemente linda…'- finalizó, para mirar a Ginny mientras le guiñaba un ojo, lo que se veía raro en sus grandes ojos. La pelirroja, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, aguantando las ganas de reírse.

-Me siento fuera de lugar- murmuró Hermione, esperando obtener alguna pista sobre el chico misterioso.

-No te preocupes Herms, no es nadie importante. Atracción, diría yo- le respondió Ginny quitándole importancia al asunto, aunque no podía evitar sentir una punzada de… esperanza al pensar que tal vez, Draco la encontrara linda.

-Como sea, será mejor que volvamos. En una hora salimos para Hogsmeade – soltó Hermione, parándose lentamente y recogiendo el libro, para preguntar- ¿Vamos?

-Creo que antes voy a recoger algunas de esas rocas- avisó Luna, mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia la orilla del lago- creo que son rocas especiales. Mi padre me habló de ellas una vez….

-Lo siento Luna, pero no tengo tiempo- le sonrió Hermione, tratando de no sonar maleducada- les prometí a Ron y Harry estar allí en diez minutos. Luego me cuentas, ¿Si?- y sin decir otra palabra, movió la mano a modo de saludo, y salió disparada hacia el castillo.

-¿Cuáles son, Lu?- preguntó Ginny, acercándose a la orilla a ver las dichosas rocas.

-Estas- respondió Luna, agachándose a tomar unas de color dorado- son hermosas- agregó, mientras se inclinaba un poco para tomar una más alejada, pero al hacerlo, se tambaleó un poco, perdiendo el equilibrio. Ginny, al tratar de ayudarla, la tomó del brazo, pero claro, ¡Dichosa gravedad! Ambas cayeron al agua, salpicando todo el lugar.

-¡Maldición!- soltó casi en un grito esta, mientras sentía que su cabello se volvía espeso gracias al agua.

-Pero que boquita Weasley- interrumpió una voz que se les antojaba las empapadas chicas. Ginny no pudo evitar odiar a Merlín. ¿Tenía que ponerles en el camino a Draco Malfoy y Astoria Pasto Verde justo ahora?

-Piérdete Greengrass- soltó en un gruñido, mientras bufaba, haciendo que algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente se levantasen suavemente.

Draco no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y adorable que se veía en ese momento. Sus hermosos ojos celestes brillaban con ira hacia Astoria. Su cabello, rojo como el fuego, al estar mojado le caía pesadamente sobre sus pequeños hombros y su cara, en la que se veía un leve sonrojo sobre las pecas y los labios, que en ese momento estaban violetas. Esto despertó un extraño instinto protector en él… Ginny debía salir del agua, iba a helarse y enfermarse…

A su lado, la lunática seguía sentada, recogiendo vaya a saber qué y guardándolo en sus bolsillos apresuradamente, al parecer sin importarle estar empapada de pies a cabeza.

_**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>And Hell Yeah<br>I'm the motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<strong>_

-Luna, te vas a enfermar, luego volvemos- le dijo la pelirroja dulcemente, mientras se levantaba, tendiéndole la mano a la rubia, la cual la acepto, luego de pensarlo dos segundos, metiendo rápidamente algunas piedras en los bolsillos de ella. Ginny no se había dado cuenta de la intensa mirada de Draco, pero Astoria, sí, y estaba que casi largando humo por las orejas, pero no iba a decir nada, no por ahora.

-Wow Weasley, no sabía que eras lesbiana, siempre creí que eras una cualquiera casi, pero veo que me equivoqué- rió la castaña, mientras sonreía arrogantemente, moviendo un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su gran frente.

-No tienes chances conmigo Greengrass, acéptalo- le respondió Ginny, con un sarcástico intento de parecer alguien que dice una cruel verdad.

-Estúpida comadreja- musitó Astoria, mientras se sonrojaba involuntariamente, fulminando con la mirada a la pelirroja, que sonreía de manera triunfante. Draco miraba la escena molesto, no le había gustado que Greengrass llamara a la Weasley 'una cualquiera'… Mientras, un debate surgía en su interior; la parte sentimental que le decía que se estaba enamorando de Ginevra y la racional que le decía que eso era imposible…

Ganó la sentimental, para su desgracia.

-Tu madre Greengrass- le respondió ella, mientras de un movimiento de varita se secaba la ropa.

-Mi madre es mil veces mejor que la tuya, pobretona- dijo despectivamente la morena, mirando de forma desafiante a la pelirroja, para luego agregar con una sonrisa burlona:- y yo soy bonita, y tú… bueno… no tanto. – Draco levantó una ceja, no muy de acuerdo con eso.

- Hasta tu novio ha notado lo bonita que es Ginny, Astoria- dijo de pronto Luna. Todos se habían olvidado de su presencia. Entonces, Draco se dio cuenta de que no había parado de mirar a la pelirroja, cuando esta salía del agua. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y pensar _estúpidas águilas y su inteligencia._ Pudo notar como Astoria volteaba su rostro hacia él, quizá ese era el momento en el que el rubio admitiera haberse comido con la mirada a la comadreja esa. En respuesta, él se sonrojó más y apartó la mirada hacia el lago, bastó para que ella gruñera, le diera una patada al piso y le tirase a Malfoy una piedrita de esas que Luna juntaba. Esta junto a Ginny ahogaron una carcajada, aunque por motivos diferentes, claro está; a la rubia le parecía divertido ver al Slytherin humillado así por su novia, mientras que la de la pelirroja, era una risa nerviosa, que iba acorde a sus pensamientos que le rogaban a Merlín que la tragase la tierra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione miró con profundo odio a Lavender y su novio. ¿Cómo se atrevía el idiota de Ron a invitarla con ellos? ¡Se suponía que era una salida solo de 3! Pero no, ella tenía que estar con su Won-Won, cosa que a él no parecía importarle. Le daba igual. Desesperanzada, miró hacia Harry, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada, para ver si podía salvarla de la peor tarde de su vida. Este, entendió el mensaje y se aclaró la garganta al mejor estilo Umbridge, llamando la atención de la parejita feliz.

-Lavender- le dijo a la rubia, que alzó las cejas, mirándolo, como esperando una disculpa por parte de Harry por haberlos interrumpido, aunque igual sus ojos brillaban felices por estar 'con el amor de su vida' - ¿No crees que Parvati se sentiría sola si tu no estás con ella? Creí que eran inseparables.

-No lo creo- negó ella con voz aguda, parecida a la de un elfo doméstico. Hermione pensó en meterle su libro de transformaciones por la boca, así se callaba, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso le traería problemas con la bibliotecaria, así que se resistió. Además, el pobre libro merecía estar en un lugar mejor que la boca de la rubiecita esa.

– Ella me dijo que podía venir con mi Won-Won sin problemas…- Dijo mirando intensamente a los ojos del pelirrojo. _'Claro, ni siquiera ella la aguanta'_ razonó Hermione, mientras bostezaba suavemente- Pero creo que Hermione sí debería quedarse- agregó, lanzándole una mirada de superioridad a la morena, que se sonrojó de la furia- seguro que estudiaste mucho para algún examen y no dormiste nada… sería mejor que te quedes, por el bien de tu salud. ¿Cierto Won-Won? – le preguntó a su novio, quien miraba con el ceño fruncido el intercambio.

-mmm, creo que Lavender tiene razón Mione- respondió este, mientras intentaba recordar cual era el dichoso examen para el que tenían que estudiar.

La morena, que hasta el momento caminaba junto con los otros tres hacia afuera, para ir a Hogsmeade, se detuvo de repente, muy dolida por las palabras de Ron.

-Claro, como quieran- dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para que no se le quebrase la voz. Giró sobre sus talones, mostrando sus ojos chocolates cristalizados- pudiste haber sido más directo Ronald, y haberme dicho de frente que no estabas interesado en que esté con ustedes.

-pero… Mione…- Dijo Ron, más confundido de antes, ya que él no quería estar sin ella en Hogsmeade, sino que se había preocupado, ya que si no había dormido, era mejor para ella quedarse en el castillo… solo eso.

-No hace falta que aclares nada- soltó la morena, mientras lo empujaba para salir corriendo por el corredor. Lavender sonrió triunfante. Definitivamente no quería a esa sangre sucia en su salida con su Won-Won, era obvio que él, con lo dulce e inocente que era, estaría con ella.

-¡Hermione!- Ron rápidamente encaró hacia donde ella se alejaba, pero se dio cuenta de que el brazo de la rubia se lo impedía. - permiso Lavender- pidió fríamente, ya que acababa de caer en la cuenta de que todo había sido una mentira por parte de esta para que no Hermione no los acompañara.

-¡Ya tenemos que irnos!- gritó ella en respuesta, totalmente indignada ¿Por qué él siempre tenía que elegir a la sangre sucia esa y no a ella? ¿Qué tenía esa que ella no? – Elige: Es esa sangre sucia, o soy yo- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido, no de la exigencia de Lavender, sino del término que utilizó para referirse a Hermione. **Nadie** podía decir eso de ella en su presencia.

_**She's like so whatever  
>And you could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<strong>_

-¿Sangre sucia?- preguntó, casi gritando y completamente indignado. Lavender se tapó la boca rápidamente, horrorizada por sus propias palabras, no se dio cuenta de que la había llamado así en voz alta – no puedo creerlo- murmuró, para sí mismo- No quiero volver a verte, ¿Entiendes?- habló un tono más alto, mientras miraba fijamente a la chica en frente suyo, que había empezado a llorar, pero eso no le importó. - soy un idiota- sentenció en un susurro, que nadie oyó, y salió corriendo en la misma dirección en la que se había ido Hermione. No entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes… era un idiota insensible, tal y como la morena decía.

Harry no supo porqué, pero sonrió. Tal vez, solo tal vez, al fin Ron se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía Hermione, y al fin podría verlos juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Creo que voy a ir a buscar a Neville- murmuró Luna, simulando estar distraída con viendo los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer. Miró a Astoria, la cual luego de bajar la mano con la que había arrojado la piedra, salió corriendo hacía el castillo, totalmente humillada.

-¡Espero no tener que volver a verte! ¡Ni-te-me-acerques!- le gritó Draco, con la mejilla derecha ardiéndole por el golpe con la dichosa piedra –demonios, si que era dura- , y parte de su orgullo destrozado. No solo había recibido un golpe por parte de una mujer, sino que la Lunática y la comadreja fueron testigos. En respuesta, la morena volteó apenas, y le dirigió un gesto con la mano derecha bastante grosero.

-Wow, ¿Quién lo diría? La señorita perfecta haciendo ese tipo de gestos a su ahora ex novio… Increíblemente, ahora me cae mejor- admitió Ginny, mientras reía nerviosamente. No quería admitirse ni a si misma por qué era que le había caído "bien" la pasto verde, algo relacionado a que ahora ya no era novia de Draco. Luna simplemente sonrió.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Neville- repitió Luna, mientras seguía el camino que había tomado Astoria- ¡después te cuento Ginn!- antes de que esta pudiese siquiera seguirla, salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

-¿Ves? Ahí esta la prueba de que mi teoría es correcta eres un idiota.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él mientras que volvía a la realidad, en la que estaba una Ginny que sonreía sarcásticamente -¿Por qué?

-No le aclaraste a Astoria que Luna se equivocaba- le sonrió de manera superior tomando asiento otra vez en el árbol para protegerse de la nieve.

-¿Quién dijo que la Lunática mentía?- preguntó él con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se recostaba a su lado, logrando que Ginny le mirara con una ceja levantada, esperando una explicación.

-Primero, no le digas así a Luna, a menos que quieras ser hechizado- le amenazó ella, mientras le apuntaba con la varita- segundo, vamos Malfoy, yo no soy bonita, y menos para un Malfoy.

-Eso no es cosa de apellidos, pelirroja, que seas Weasley no tiene nada que ver- respondió simplemente- Deberías admitir que a ti también te parezco lindo.

-Que tú pienses que soy bonita no significa que yo piense lo mismo hacia ti- respondió ella fingiendo arrogancia, ya que sabía que en el fondo estaba enamorada de él, pero no lo admitiría nunca por orgullo…

-Vamos Weasley- rió él, haciendo que ella lo mirase extrañada. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Draco reír de verdad- es obvio que piensas que soy lindo – terminó con una sonrisa arrogante. Ahí fue el momento de humanidad.

-¿Tú? ¿Lindo? Pero por favor. Deja el egocentrismo fuera de esto Malfoy- rió ella, nerviosamente –solo esa Pasto Verde, y la cara de perro…

-¿Pansy?- preguntó él arqueando las cejas, ya que sabía que se refería a ella, y el apodo le iba bien.

-Sí, esa. Bueno, solo ellas dos estaban enamoradas de ti, y mira como terminaron- terminó la Weasley.

- No soy idiota- le recriminó él en un tono de voz suave, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía ella, mirándola profundamente a los ojos, haciendo que Ginny se perdiera en ellos- se que te gusto- le susurró cerca de los labios, provocando que la cara de la pelirroja quedara del mismo color que su pelo.

-Y yo se que tu también gustas de mi- arriesgo ella con voz temblorosa, mirando la cercanía de la cara del rubio. Quería que esta ya no exista.

-Hipótesis correcta, querida Comadreja- respondió él sonriente, sellando los labios de la sorprendida pelirroja con los suyos.

Ginny se quedó en shock. ¿Eso realmente estaba pasando? ¿Draco Malfoy la estaba besando? Estaba casi segura de que era un sueño, de esos muy vívidos que al día siguiente parecen haber pasado de verdad.

Luego de aproximadamente medio segundo, se dio cuenta de que fuera sueño o realidad, debería aprovechar, por lo que pasó los brazos detrás del cuello del rubio y le correspondió con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento, no le importaba nada, ni su orgullo, ni la arrogancia o el machismo de Malfoy. Lo único que había eran sus labios unidos.

Lo mismo pensó el rubio, quien sonrió. Una sonrisa que no era ni de arrogancia, ni sarcástica. Una sonrisa genuina, verdad, como la de los niños cuando abren sus regalos de navidad.

En ese momento, a ninguno les importaban sus apellidos, ni la guerra, ni Voldemort y los mortífagos buscando poder. Lo único que había eran ellos dos.

_**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna miró con enfado la escena en frente de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser que esa _estúpida Hufflepuff _ le haya robado a su futuro marido? Es decir, la primera vez que lo vio, supo que algún día sería su esposa, se lo dejó bastante claro hacía unos años…

_Neville soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir como la planta soltaba una clase de acido, quemándole parte de la mano. ¿Por qué era tan torpe? La profesora Sprout solo le había pedido ayuda en llevar esas plantas hasta la clase, pero claro, por más sencillo que pareciese algo, él siempre encontraba la manera de echarlo a perder. "¿Por qué a mí?" pensaba el chico._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó una voz suave y soñadora detrás de él. Si no se equivocaba, era Luna Lovegood, una Ravenclaw amiga de Ginny, que cursaba el tercer año._

_-Em, no gracias- respondió, sonrojándose. La rubia lo miraba fijamente, con un aura soñadora e inocente, le iba muy bien. Era una chica simpática, pero muy distinta a él. No le importaba mucho lo que los demás opinen, no tenía miedo a expresar o demostrar lo que sentía, mostrarse tal cual es, entre otras cosas que tanto le hacía falta hacer Neville. No por nada era la mejor amiga de Ginny._

_-No seas tonto, te has quemado- respondió ella, ignorando olímpicamente que él no creía necesitar su ayuda. Se acercó, tomando su mano quemada entre las suyas, haciendo que Neville sintiese una clase de calor expandirse por su cuerpo, y tomando asiento en una clase de piedra que sobresalía por ahí- creo que tengo lo necesario._

_-¿Qué hacías por aquí?- preguntó Neville suavemente, mientras veía como ella sacaba de su bolsillo una clase de pomada naranja._

_-Ginny me ha mandado a buscarte- respondió sin darle importancia al asunto, mientras aplicaba la 'masa' por toda la mano de manera muy suave para que al moreno no le moleste._

_-¿No te dijo para qué?- preguntó tímidamente, mientras apretaba los labios, evitando soltar algún sonido de dolor, ya que esa cosa naranja ardía mucho, a pesar de la suavidad de Luna._

_-No me lo dijo- susurró, sin perder aquel tono soñador que tanto le maravillaba al Gryffindor._

_-Oh- respondió simplemente, mientras levantaba la mano, mirando asombrado como la quemadura desaparecía lentamente de su mano, dejándola como si nada le hubiera pasado._

_-esta pomada la hizo mi padre- soltó Luna, como si leyera los pensamientos del chico- te diría que tiene, pero no lo sé. Mi padre dijo que lo sabría cuando sea mayor. Así que no puedo hacerte una- respondió a la pregunta silenciosa del chico- pero puedes quedarte esta- le puso entre las manos la pomada- no quisiera que mi futuro esposo tenga tantas quemaduras en el cuerpo._

_-¿Esposo?- preguntó asombrado, sonrojándose hasta las orejas._

_-Sip, no te parece genial como queda Luna Longbottom?- preguntó sonriente, mientras se levantaba, mirando fijamente al sonrojado –y shockeado- chico sentado anteriormente, frente a ella- nos vemos Nev._

_-Adiós…-respondió en un hilo de voz. Acaso… ¿Luna sentía algo por él? Negó efusivamente. Según mucha gente en el colegio, estaba algo loca, seguro solo era alguna broma. Nadie podría llegar a sentir algo por él. Suspiró tristemente, mientras tomaba la planta, teniendo esta vez cuidado en no hacerla enojar…_

Luna sonrió decidida. NADIE pero NADIE le quitaría a su Neville. Si las hipótesis de Ginny eran correctas (lo cual no sería extraño) él sentía algo parecido hacía ella. Y no estaba dispuesta a perder tiempo, justo ahora, él está con Abbott, mientras que podría estar con ella. La vida es demasiado corta, hay que vivirla al 100%. Estaba decidida. Él iba a ser su futuro marido, y ella la señora Luna Longbottom.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, caminó a paso firme hasta donde estaban. Respiró profundamente, dos segundos antes de, prácticamente, tirarse a su cuello, y besarlo como jamás había besado a nadie. No era como si nunca hubiera besado a alguien, ese mismo año había estado saliendo con un Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan.

Neville quedó Shockeado. Ya le había parecido raro ver a Luna tan callada y alejada de él. Según Ginny, a Luna le caía mal Hannah, solo porque Ernie la había dejado por ella, ya que tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento se fije en él. Por eso, había sido extraño que ella no se haya acercado para molestarla con alguna indirecta, o algo por el estilo. Cuando la vio acercarse tan decidida, rezó a Merlín que no se le ocurriese golpear a Hannah o algo así, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentirla sobre él, besándolo. No tuvo tiempo para procesarlo, negarse, o incluso respirar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderle.

Porque claro, su corazón se lo ordenaba.

Y si había algo que Neville jamás ignoraba, era a su corazón, que latía solo por y para Luna, quien sonrió cuando sintió los brazos del chico en su espalda.

Siempre supo que Neville terminaría con ella

Al cabo de unos segundos, tuvieron que separarse para respirar, y se sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose todo lo que no se dijeron nunca con palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron estaba desesperado, a punto de entrar en pánico. No encontraba a Hermione por ninguna parte y eso lo tenía muy preocupado. Dejó de correr por unos segundos y miró hacia todos lados… ¡Que idiota había sido! En ese lugar tampoco había rastros de ella. Chocó los puños contra la pared de pura frustración. Pensó de nuevo en los lugares favoritos de Hermione para esconderse cuando quería estar sola. De repente, se le vino a la cabeza y salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera un asesino en serie. Ese lugar, en el segundo piso, estaba siempre vacío, era el baño menos usado de todo Hogwarts.

Al llegar, completamente empapado en transpiración, cerró la puerta con un simple hechizo que le había enseñado precisamente Hermione. Volteó suavemente, sin hacer ruido y pudo escuchar los sollozos de una Hermione que lloraba contra una pared del baño, tapándose el rostro, y con las manos bañadas completamente en lágrimas. Eso debe de haber sido lo peor que vio Ron en su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan… mal. Respiró profundamente, caminando hacía ella, saboreando la disculpa que ya tenía pensada decir. Aunque sinceramente no estaba seguro de que la morena lograra disculparlo, cosa que, según el Weasley, se merecía, por ser tan…idiota.

-Herms- empezó con la voz ronca de la culpa y las lágrimas que intentaba tragar. Ella levantó la cabeza, con los ojos totalmente enrojecidos, de tanto llorar, cosa que logró que el pelirrojo desease tirarse desde la torre de astronomía, con tal de no sentir la culpa y remordimiento en cada partícula de su ser. La morena le miró, primero completamente sorprendida y luego con odio.

-Vete- le dijo fríamente, mientras se levantaba, tratando de no humillarse más.

-No pienso irme- respondió él, sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras clavaba los pies firmemente en el piso- No al menos que me escuches.

-Te escucho Ronald-respondió otra vez con ese tono de falsa sorpresa que incomodaba al pelirrojo. Lo miro expectante, esperando que comience a hablar.

-Bien… no sé como empezar- admitió, ganándose una mirada de '¿Es una broma, cierto?' por parte de la morena- creo que primero me disculpare. Perdón Herms, no era mi intención que…. pareciera que te quisiera echar. Realmente… estaba preocupado por ti...- murmuró por lo bajo, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, y desviando la mirada de la castaña, la cual parecía bastante sorprendida, ya que le faltaba decir la parte más importante, pero no sabía donde comenzar. Le resultó mucho más fácil planear qué decir que decirlo. Ella alzo una ceja. Eso le parecía una razón suficiente para perdonarlo, pero realmente quería confirmar los dichos por Ginny, y ver que tanto estaba él 'enamorado' de ella.

-No me parece suficiente razón- mintió, fingiendo un tono de voz frío.

-Hace mucho que noto que no comes bien…- 'Por tu culpa' pensó Hermione, sonrojándose. Cada vez que estaban por desayunar, Lavender llegaba, y se llevaba todo su apetito- te veo más cansada, ya sabes, tienes em, eso que tienes oscuro…

-Ojeras Ron, se llaman Ojeras- le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Él sonrió. Le había dejado de decir 'Ronald', y sonreía. Iba por buen camino.

-Bueno, eso, y bueno, solo quería que descanses, no me gusta verte de esa manera- resumió, poniéndose más rojo que su cabello.

-Gracias Ron, eres un gran amigo- le sonrió ella tristemente- te perdonó, y perdóname a mi, ya sabes, por ser tan infantil, no era necesario salir así- masculló por lo bajo- ahora será mejor irnos con Harry y… Lavender- no pudo ni quiso evitar decir ese nombre con resentimiento- tu novia….

-No es mi novia- respondió el sencillamente, mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacía la puerta, murmurando un_Alohomora, _abriendo la puerta. Ella se quedó estática, sorprendida- te insultó, y eso es algo que jamás podría permitir, por más idiota que fuese. Te quiero mucho más de lo que jamás podría llegar a querer a ella….- esas palabras sirvieron para que Hermione salga de su trance, y sin pensarlo demasiado, cosa poco característica en ella, tomase el rostro de Ron entre sus manos, y lo besase, sin importarle lo bobo que podía llegar a ser.

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero eso no le impidió corresponderle y besarla como nunca había besado a nadie. Ni a Lavender.

Con amor.

Porque claro, era obvio que por más idiota que fuese, él amaba a Hermione… Más de lo que nunca pensó llegar a amar a alguien.

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>**__**She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<strong>_

_Si había algo que las chicas estaban seguras, era de que las próximas novias de esos 'Idiotas', no serían tan odiadas por ellas. Es más, serían unas simpáticas chicas enamoradas. _

_Era solo un presentimiento…_

* * *

><p><em>Ok, here we go again. Subiendo algo nuevo, para variar, luego de meses sin actividad en fanfiction, más que leer ._.<em>

_En fin, creo que mi creatividad se tomó unas laargas vacaciones, por lo que no creo poder subir las continuaciones entro de poco u.u Agradezcan a los ultimos trimestres, las integradoras, evaluaciones, la tensión de poder entrar en Pottermore, Actos, etc._

_Agradecimientos a mi SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT beta, ViryiMalfoy. Slytherincredible, tenía que ser . Love u girl, like Ginny loves Luna :)_

_I'll comeback._

_~ShiandTen_


End file.
